Switching Dimensions
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: Some thing crazy has happened and the Digidestined are forced to survive the beyblade world, while the bladebreakers are forced into the harsh lands of the Digiworld. Can Davis and his gang protect the sacred bit beasts, or will... DISCONTINUED
1. The Switch

A/N: Ok Guys, I've brought to you yet another some-what-of-a humor story. It's action-packed too! It's a mix of Beyblade and Digimon, my two FAV shows . Ok, so they start off with a normal day, normal life, but that's all about to change...

* * *

"Alright!" said Max racing up and high-fiving Tyson, "that was a great match!"  
"Thanks" said Tyson with a huge grin, "I thought I did pretty good myself!"  
Kai, who was sitting on the bench in the back, put on a small grin. His team had won again. He liked the sound of that. _His _team.  
Ray ran up to Tyson and Max to congratulate Tyson as well, with Kenny not too far behind.  
"Way to go dude, I never thought you'd be able to pull that off!" Ray smiled.  
"Yeah, I liked how you lured your enemy into thinking you were about to hit the rocks!" Kenny said cheerfully. The bladebreakers-minus Kai who was in the back still- laughed. Little did they know this could possibly be the last match they'd ever have.  
Just then, the ground shook. Even Kai stood up because it was so eerie and strong. Everyone ran back to the benches were Kai was and questioned each other about what was going on. Just then, the ground opened up like a black hole and the bladebreakers became its lunch.

* * *

"YES!" shouted Davis as he shot another goal in.  
"Alright," said Tai from the stands, "with that last shot they won!"  
"Way to go Davis!" shouted Yolei and Kari who were sitting with Tai.  
Davis came running up to them after congratulating his team on a job well done. "You may actually make it into the final if you keep this up, Davis." TK laughed when Davis reached the others.  
Davis gave TK a glare, "well considering Ken, the rocket, wasn't playing. If he had, we would've lost badly!"  
Tai laughed and agreed. Then, as soon as a cold wind brushed by the gang he stopped. _Something's wrong_, he thought. "Guys!" Tai called out to the gang. Everyone looked at him, and then screamed as they were being sucked into a black hole in the ground. "Oh no!" Tai was too late...the gang was gone.

* * *

Davis woke up and rubbed his head, "Ah!" he screamed in pain, "That is the last time I use a huge unidentified black hole in the ground as transportation!"  
"Davis, look!" Davis heard a familiar cry. It was Kari's! He shot his head up and looked around.  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Odiba anymore," Tk joked in a serious voice.  
"This is definitely not Odiba...is it?" Cody added. The 5 digidestined looked around to find themselves in a huge stadium with people chattering around. An old man ran up to the group and starting yelling at the children. "What did you do to the Bladebreakers?!?!"  
Everyone jerked back. "Blade-what?" Yolei yelled out.  
Davis popped over to her, "are they some distant relative of yours, Yolei?"  
Yolei turned to him, "I've honestly never heard of them, but with a dumb name like that I'd be guessing they're _your _relatives."  
"Haha, very funny," Davis gave her a sarcastic remark. He shoved his hands into his pocket only to be pricked by a small, sharp object. "OUCH!" He pulled his hand out, blowing on it and waving it around to somehow relieve the pain.  
Tk caught on to what was going on and pulled a small, blue and red spinning top from his shorts. "What's this?" he asked the man, considering he seemed to know all about where they were.  
"That's Kai's Dranzer!" The old man shot out. "Hmm, I suppose fate is playing a game. I'm Mr. Dickenson. If there's anything you need, let me know."  
"Well that's a fast change in attitude," noted Yolei as she pulled out a white and green spinning top from her pocket.  
"My, you have Driger," Mr. Dickenson told her, "and you have Max's Draciel."  
"What's a Draciel?" Cody said looking from Mr. Dickenson to the green blade in his hand.  
"You don't know about the beyblades?" Mr. Dickenson asked the group.  
"Not a clue," Davis told him. "By the way, I'm Davis!"  
"I'm Cody," Cody gave Mr. Dickenson a friendly bow.  
"I'm Yolei!" Yolei smiled.  
"My name is Kari," said Kari holding a laptop.  
"I see you have Dizzi!" said Mr. Dickenson to Kari, "she'll explain everything to you about beyblading."  
"And I'm Tk," Tk finished.  
Mr. Dickenson turned to Davis, "If Kari has Dizzi, Tk has Dranzer, Yolei has Driger, and Cody has Draciel, that must mean you have Dragoon, young man."  
"Dragoon?" Davis asked looking at the white top with a few blue flashes on it.  
"Yes," replied Mr. Dickenson, "he's a very powerful Dragon type bit beast. I'm trusting you all to take good care of them. There are many evil forces that will stop at nothing to gain the power of these bit beasts."  
"Right!" Davis replied with a smile, "You can count on us, Mr. Dickensue!"  
"Son," Mr. Dickenson corrected him, "Mr. D might be easier for you."  
"Right," Davis gave a blush of embarrassment.

* * *

If it's too crammed together, let me know. I'll fix it for ya!


	2. Meeting the Enemy

Switcharu

P'g: WHOOT! I'm back! Gosh...I haven't updated this in years! (sweatdrop). I didn't get a lot of reviews on it so...I just kinda neglected it...but it's back! YES! So read it...(glares)

* * *

"I feel like there's a bag on my head," moaned Tyson, trying to sit up.

"Are you guys alright?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone looked up only to find themselves staring at a tall boy with tall spiky brown hair. "Hi, I'm Tai." Tai lent a hand to Tyson and pulled him up.

"Uh…Thanks," Tyson was completely puzzled now. What had happened? Where was he? He was soon to find out because Kenny got right on the question.

"Hello, I'm Kenny and I'd like to know where we are, please?" asked a small boy with glasses for eyes.

"In Odaiba." answered Tai, "actually, I'd like to know where you came from…and did you see my sister? Her and the rest of my friends vanished just a second ago because of a black hole in the ground."

"Whoa!" shouted Ray, "that's a co-incidence! The same thing happened to us!"

"So if we're in their world," Max started.

"They're obviously in ours," finished Kai looking unsatisfied. He looked calm until Tyson started yelling.

"Ah!" Tyson let out a scream.

"What's the matter, Tyson?" Ray seemed alarmed.

"My Dragoon," Tyson became really panicky, "My Dragoon is missing!"

Everyone shoved their hands into their pockets and started becoming uneasy. All of their beyblades were gone!

"Whoa!" Max yelled in shock and pointed to Tyson, "What's that thing on your head?"

"I'm no thing!" a small blue cross between a rabbit and puppy replied, "I'm a Digimon!"

"A Digimon?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Just what exactly is a Digimon?" Kenny continued his reign of questions.

Tai laughed, "I'll fill you in on that." Tai spent awhile explaining to the Bladebreakers what the Digimon were and all about their past.

"That's very interesting." Kenny commented. He looked over at Gatomon, "I suppose while we're here we're supposed to take care of these creatures…just like your friends will be looking after our bit beasts."

"I guess so," Tai nodded his head, "Look; if there's anything you need, let me or one of the older digidestined know. We'll help you out."

"Well, for starters you could find us a place to stay." Ray told him.

Tai sweatdropped, "ok, I'm going to call the others while you guys get acquainted with your new partners." Tai then turned and took off in the direction of the nearest phone booth.

"So we have to fight this guy named the Digimon Emperor, huh?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah," Demiveemon told him, "It'll be hard to fight without Davish, but a mons gotta do, what a mons gotta do!"

"Right!" Tyson backed him up.

"I hope you like takin' naps," Umpamon, a small beige ball with wing-like ears, smiled at Max.

"Um, sorta," Max sweatdropped.

"We'll be workin' together now, huh Kai?" Patamon said to Kai in excitement.

Kai turned and ignored Patamon like he did with almost everyone.

"Huh, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai!" Patamon continued to approach Kai with optimism.

Kai became aggravated with the little pig/bat type Digimon, "Shut up!" he yelled, "Your annoying voice is bothering me!"

Patamon became very upset and floated to the ground, he laid there upset until Ray came to his defense, "C'mon Kai, he's just trying to be friendly. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with him, so you might as well respect him." Ray turned to Poromon, a round, pink bird, and patted him on the head.

Poromon smiled, "It'll be an honor to work with you Ray!"

"Um guys," Kenny cut in, "this is nice and all, but why do I get the girl?"

"Maybe because you sound like one," Gatomon, a white and purple cat who walked on two legs, took a wisecrack against Kenny's high pitch voice.

Everyone laughed at Gatomon's comment.

* * *

Dizzi sighed; it was the eighth time she had to instruct the digidestined on how to use the beyblades. Davis and Tk were having their fifth battle and they still needed to be instructed on how it all worked.

"Ok boys, listen good, it's the last time I'm explaining," the voice of a women came from the laptop, "you put the rid cord into the launcher, and put the blade on the spin gear at the bottom of the launcher. Then you pull the rip cord which is attached to the launcher over the beydish and yell 'let it rip' while doing so. After that, you just watch them battle. Now, honestly, is that rocket science?"

"No, but don't forget, talking laptop, we're new to this!" Davis reminded her.

"My name is DIZZI!" Dizzi shouted back.

Tk laughed, "Even I remembered that!"

Davis felt his cheeks get warm and he wanted his revenge, "I'll show you! Let it rip!" He pulled the rip cord and released Dragoon into the dish.

"Let it rip! Go Dranzer!" Tk shouted to the blade.

"Alright Dragoon! Kick his butt!" Davis shouted to Dragoon.

Meanwhile, back on the hill Dizzi, who was sitting on Kari's lap, showed Yolei, Cody and Kari files on the Bladebreakers and their matches.

"You mean there are actual creatures in our blades!" Yolei was about to flip.

"Wow," Cody noted, "Draciel is huge!"

"It's nice to be surrounded by females for once," Dizzi told Kari and Yolei, "I'm always around those boys, especially Kenny!"

"Well it's nice to have someone around who knows what they're doing." Kari told her.

"Ah," Dizzi sighed, "it's nice to be appreciated."

Everyone on the hill looked down when they heard Davis shouting, "Alright! I'm gunna win this one! It'll be 3 for me, 2 for Tk! NO MORE TIE! YES!" But before Davis could gain his win, a black blade was shot into dish. Tk and Davis whirled to the side to see and old man with a black launcher in hand.

"Oh no!" shouted Dizzi.

"What's with the old guy?" Yolei asked.

"That's Kai's grandfather! He's evil! Looks like he's trying to take Dragoon and Dranzer! Tk! Davis! Get outta there!"

Tk and Davis attempted to grab the blades they were put in charge of, but Kai's grandfather quickly yelled, "Black Dranzer! Destroy them!"

A black phoenix rose out of the blade. Tk and Davis gasped at how huge it was. The black bird dove at the two blades attempting to release the hidden spirits inside, but Davis was just like Tyson, which Kai's grandfather was unaware of, and he jumped into the dish, grabbed the two blades and took off.

"Hurry everyone!" Davis yelled as him and Tk were already half way down the river. There first encounter with Kai's grandfather was not a good one…not at all.

* * *

"Ok," said Matt, another of the Digidestined, "all you have to do is…um…Izzy…what exactly do they have to do?"

Izzy sighed, "All you have to do is place your digivice up to the screen and say 'digi-port open'"

"Digi-what?" Tyson asked, "aw man, I'm never gunna have all this memorized!"

Tai rolled his eyes, "just like Davis," he muttered.

"Doesn't seem too hard," Max said looking at the screen.

"Cool, let me try!" Said Ray standing in front of the computer. Using the green digivice he got upon entering Tai's world he pointed it to the computer screen and shouted, "Digi-port open!'"

Everyone else copied by holding up their digivices and, like Ray, were sucked up into the computer.

"Not another suction hole!" complained Tyson.

"Whoa, what is this place?" asked Max with his eyes bulging.

"Good question, Max," said Kenny, "Where are we?"

"In the Digiworld of course," Sora answered his question.

"Digiworld?" Kai asked himself.

"Well, well," came an unexpected voice, "what do we have here?"

"Oh no!" Tai said in shock, "it's the Digimon Emperor!"

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A DIGIMON EMPEROR IS?" Tyson yelled becoming very impatient.

"Let's just put it this way, little boy," The Digimon Emperor came in view, "he's your master."

"I don't think so!" Ray stood in front of Tyson who was in awe.

"No?" asked the Digimon Emperor.

"There's no way I'm going to bow down to a loud mouth!" Ray told him.

"Yeah!" Max joined Ray in the front line.

"You're lucky I don't have Driger," Ray continued his trash talking, "or I'd take you out real fast!"

"Driger?" questioned the Digimon Emperor, laughing, "And what exactly is that? A new soda?"

"How dare you insult my bit beast," Ray became furious.

"Forget it, Ray!" Tai grabbed his arm, "you can't do anything about your Driger! You might as well make Hawkmon armor Digivolve!"

Ray looked down at the hawk like Digimon. "Huh?" he looked at it confused. "Wait, weren't you a small pink thing a minute ago?"

"Yes," Hawkmon, now a larger, brown, walking bird with an Indian feather on his head, answered in his British accent, "but now I'm Hawkmon because I digivolve into my rookie state when in the digital world. But when you say 'digi-armor-energize' and hold out the digi-egg of Love, I can become 'Halsemon'."

"Oh," Ray still seemed baffled. Though he was willing to give anything a try to get back at the Digimon Emperor for what he said about Driger. "Ok," he held out the digi-egg, "Digi-Armor-Energize!"

A white and purple ball surrounded Hawkmon as he became Halsemon, "Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon! The wings of Love."

"Wicked!" Ray smiled at his new friend whom stood on all fours and was light brown with a helmet and wings.

Tyson became excited, "I wanna try! Ready Demiveemon?"

"Yep!" Veemon, who looked like Demiveemon only he was taller and less chubby with a "V" on his forehead, replied, "But just remember…I'm Veemon now."

"Use the digi-egg of Fire!" Tai informed him.

"Right," said Tyson, pulling out a digi-egg with flames on it, "Digi-Armor-Energize!"

Another white and purple ball encased Veemon as he digivolved, "Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The fire of Courage!" Flamedramon was a blue Digimon with armor shaped like fire.

"Yahoo!" Tyson jumped up in excitement, "go gett'im Flamedramon!"

"Guess it's our turn, huh…um…," Max stopped. He didn't want to call his digi-friend Umpamon because he knew it wasn't right anymore.

"Armadillomon," Armadillomon, a golden, yellow armadillo with a diamond on his forehead and the same floppy ears as Umpamon, smiled at him, "I can't wait Max! Use the digi-egg of Knowledge!"

"Ok," Max held out the digi-egg, "Digi-Armor-Energize!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon! The drill of Knowledge!" Digmon was a yellow and purple metal Digimon with drills for arms.

"Yes!" Max screamed in excitement.

"Can you armor digivolve too?" Kenny asked his kitty Digimon companion.

"With the digi-egg of Light I become Nefertimon." Gatomon said to Kenny looking proud.

"Alright then," Kenny gulped, "I'll try. Digi-Armor-Energize!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nefertimon! The angel of Light!"

Tears were flowing down Kenny's face as he gazed upon Nefertimon, a white cat like figure with an Ancient Egyptian cat tomb head and diamond white gloves, "I can't believe I did it!"

"Ready Kai?" Patamon asked, "When you use the digi-egg of Hope, I become…"

"I really don't care," Kai turned away.

Matt, who was Tk's brother, became furious with Kai. He grabbed Kai by his scarf and yelled at him, "now you listen, and you listen good! Patamon is just trying to help save you guys and you're giving him a hard time!"

"Calm down, Matt!" Tai put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "what Kai does is up to him now. We can't force him to allow Patamon to armor digivolve. He has to do it on his own. Don't worry," Tai winked at Matt, "after being here for awhile on his own I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"It's not that, Tai." Matt said, letting his grip on Kai go, "I don't care if he makes Patamon digivolve or not, I just don't want him being mean to the Digimon, that's all."

"I know how you feel, Matt." Tai agreed, "But remember, we're hear to help them, not get into fights with them."

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Kai!" Tyson jumped in. "Let Patamon help!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Fine. Digi-Armor-Energize."

Patamon's eyes filled with excitement as he began to transform with the help of the digi-egg of Hope. "Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

Kai's eyes actually widen in awe at the golden horse Digimon with a golden vest and helmet. "Interesting."

"Get ready Digimon Emperor!" Tyson's voiced filled the forest with threat, "The bladebreakers are taking you out!"

* * *

P'g: Please note that I wrote this before I watched the Japanese version of either of these...so I still thought Dizzi was a real character...(sweatdrop). R&R Please! 


	3. Getting Started

Switcharu!

(A/N: I never noticed until now...but I used the beyblade and Digimonenglish names...(sweatdrop) Oh well...)

* * *

"Who was that guy!" Davis yelled out while trying to regain his breath. 

"That was Kai's grandfather, Voltaire." Dizzi informed the group, "he's out to capture the bladebreaker's bit beasts and will stop at nothing to have them."

"Can't he do it when the bladebreakers get back?" Yolei yelled rolling her hands into fists.

"I suppose he believes that since the bladebreakers are gone it'll be easier to steal the four sacred bit beasts." Kari said to everyone.

"That's right, Kari." Dizzi noted, "Him, his right hand henchman, Boris, and their elite team the Demolition Boys will be after you. You need to learn to harness the power of the bit beasts, if not, you're bound to fail."

"Wait," Cody cut in, "Elite team? You mean, they've never been beaten?"

"They've only been beaten once," Dizzi told everyone, "By the bladebreakers."

"Well isn't that great," Davis complained, "the only group that can beat these guys aren't here!"

"Dizzi," Tk started, "do you think you can train us hard enough to be as good as the bladebreakers?"

"I don't know, Tk," Dizzi stated, "but I can sure try!"

"You and Mr. Dickenson are the only hope we've got," Kari seemed worried.

"You've got to try Dizzi! Your team and their bit beasts depend on it!" Yolei reminded everyone.

"Well," Dizzi stuttered, "You could always ask the other teams to help."

"The…other teams?" Kari asked.

"What other teams?" Yolei questioned.

"The bladebreakers have met many beyblade teams and have become friends with them," Dizzi explained, "you could ask any of them for training help and I'm sure they'd help you right away…well, as long as you explain the situation to them."

"Who are the teams, Dizzi?" Tk asked.

"Well, if memory serves right, there's the White Tigers, the All stars, and the Majestics."

Davis rolled his eyes, "The Majestics sound too stuck up, and so do the All stars!"

"They may be stuck up," Dizzi told him, "but they're very good! Better than you!"

"Don't rub it in," Davis hissed at her.

"Davis!" Tk cut in, "we've got no choice! We'll have to ask them to help!" He turned toward Kari, where Dizzi was, "Dizzi? Can you send an e-mail to the teams asking for help?"

"Well, that'll be no problem for the Majestics and All stars, but the White Tigers live in an uncharted civilization. You'll have to write a letter to them asking them to come help."

"I wonder if Mr. Dickenson can help us with this." Cody thought aloud.

"Good idea, Cody," Kari said, "I'm sure he'll send a letter to the White Tigers."

"But how are they going to get here?" Davis whined.

"You leave that to Mr. Dickenson ok!" Dizzi told the team, "By the way, you might want to come up with a team name. You wouldn't want to be known as "the Nobodies."

Tk sweatdropped, "good idea, Dizzi,"

Davis snorted, "The Digidestined sound good to me."

Cody nodded and agreed, "Sounds good to me too."

Yolei actually decided to agree, "It'll be good to keep it simple."

The count was already 3 out of 5 for the idea, so Kari and Tk had no choice but to agree as well.

* * *

"You want me, the Digimon Emperor, to just give up?" The Digimon Emperor laughed. 

"Either that or get hurt!" Ray yelled to him.

"And tell me," the Digimon Emperor demanded, "just who are you? And just what do you plan on doing?"

"We're the Bladebreakers," Tyson gave a smug grin, "and we plan on taking you out!"

The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow, "Bladebreakers? Sounds like a lame boyband!"

"At least we don't sound like a puffed up pre-Madonna!" Ray growled.

"Is that so?" The Digimon Emperor glared.

"You know," Kai barged in on the nasty conversation, "I'm really getting tired of your cocky attitude."

"You want me to," Pegususmon continued his straight stare into the Digimon Emperor's eyes, "take him out?"

"Not just yet," Kai smirked keeping his focus on the Digimon Emperor as well, "I wanna see if this guy is really worth it." Kai raised his hand and pointed at the Digimon Emperor, "so far all you've done is talk tough. Can you back it up?"

The Digimon Emperor burst out laughing, "You fool! You dare to challenge the most powerful being in the Digital world!"

"For someone who's so powerful," Kai continued, "you don't do much yourself."

The Digimon Emperor gritted his teeth. Kai had really gotten to him this time. "You're starting to bug me! Speaking of bugs…Kuwagamon! Snimon! Attack!"

After the Digimon Emperor made his call, two large bugs Digimon took the stage, one on each side of the Digimon Emperor himself. The one to his left, in the Bladebreakers view, was Kuwagamon. He was a large beetle type Digimon. He had a chomper horn on his head and his was red and black. He gave a fierce roar when he saw the Bladebreakers. The one to the right of the Digimon Emperor was Snimon. He was a green preying mantis type with blades for arms.

"We have to fight those?" Tyson dropped his jaw.

"Nah," Flamedramon corrected him, "you leave this to us."

"Go do some damage!" Max supported his Digimon friend, Digmon.

"Alright," Kenny cheered watching his Digimon friend fly away, "you can do it, Nefertimon!"

"Wipe 'im out!" Ray smiled watching Halsemon soar in the air.

Kai just nodded as Pegususmon joined the group heading off to attack the two Digimon.

As they started attacking, Tai jumped in, "Don't hurt them!"

Tyson turned around awe-stricken, "first you say fight them, then you say stop? What's up with you, dude?"

"Attack the dark ring around them!" Tai pointed to the dark rings around the Digimon.

"Those are what's controlling them." Izzy pointed out, "The Digimon Emperor put those things around the Digimon so they would be his slaves and do his dirty work."

"That's low blow!" Ray tightened his fist.

"That's cruelty!" Kenny pointed out.

"Not to mention lazy!" Tyson added.

"Tyson may be lazy some times, but he'd never do something like this!" Max shouted.

"Max," Tyson moaned, "do you really have to bring that up?"

In the background Tai smirked, "what'd I tell you? Just like Davis!" The rest of the Digidestined gave a giggle but went back to watching the match incase the Bladebreakers needed them.

Nefertimon, Pegususmon, and Halsemon flew at Kuwagamon and Snimon with great speed while Digmon and Flamedramon follow closely on foot.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon was the first to strike.

Soon after Halsemon bellowed out, "Tempest Wing!"

"Star Shower!" Pegususmon shot out stars that hit Snimon out of the air.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon unleashed an attack that sent stones in the form of tablets at Kuwagamon.

As the two controlled Digimon fell out of the sky, Digmon joined the fight by using his 'Rock Crackin'' attack that broke the ground and sent several flying rocks at the two Digimon. After the attacks of the five Digimon the dark rings on the two bug Digimon broke and they were released from the Emperor's spell.

"Alright!" The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, shouted and jumped for joy. They had won their first victory. The older Digidestined stood watching with smiles, they had a feeling this victory…would not be their last.

* * *

"So," Davis stared at the large white building in the middle of the city, "this is the BBA headquarters' huh?" 

"What does BBA stand for again?" Cody questioned.

"Beyblade Battle Association." Dizzi responded.

"Well," Yolei interrupted, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The digidestined entered the large building and walked up to the secretary at the desk.

"Um, excuse me." Kari stuttered, "Can you tell me where Mr. Dickenson's office is?"

"You'll need an appointment to see him," the secretary responded not lifting her head from the computer she was typing on.

"What's the earliest time you have?" Tk asked.

"Hmmm," the secretary looked through the computer schedule. "Friday at 7 pm."

"Friday?" Davis became frustrated. "That's a week away!"

Just then Mr. Dickenson came down the hallway looking at some documents in a folder.

"Mr.D!" Davis perked up.

Mr. Dickenson looked up, "oh, hello, Children. What are you here for?"

"We need to talk to you, but we have to wait 'til Friday!" Yolei whined.

"Nonsense," Mr. Dickenson closed the folder he was looking at, "I'll speak with you right now." The children cheered as they followed Mr. Dickenson down the hallway to his office. As they entered the office Yolei started to explain the problem.

"Sir, there are people after the bladebreakers bit beasts! We need you to ask the other teams that are friends of the bladebreakers to come and help us out!"

"We need all the help we can get to defend their bit beasts and to help us train so we can help too!" Tk added.

"Hm," Mr. Dickenson began to think, "That's not a bad idea."

"I've already sent a letter to the All starz and the Majestics," Dizzi noted, "we only need you to get in touch with the White Tigers."

"Yes," Mr. Dickenson said, "right away!"

"Alright!" Davis cheered, "We're going to be an awesomely powerful team by the time those bad guys come again!"

"Let's hope." Tk gave a small sweatdrop.

"That'll be no problem for us," Yolei shouted happily with a smile while Cody nodded beside her, "because _we're _the Digidestined!"

* * *

"We're really proud of you, guys!" Tai smiled as the Bladebreakers collected themselves together and headed back to where the other digidestined were. 

Max popped in with a question before anyone else could agree with Tai, "but how come you guys didn't help?"

"The reason is," Sora started, "Because we can't."

The Bladebreakers gasped in shock.

"Yes," Izzy continued, analyzing their faces, "the Digimon Emperor has a dark digivice, and because of that our Digimon can't digivolve."

"Who cares about some stupid device?" Tyson yelled out, "It's what's inside that should really count!"

Tai smiled because Tyson made him think of Davis, but then he frowned, "I wish it were that simple, Tyson."

Tyson followed Tai's frown with his own. He really wanted to help get their spirits back, but how could he do it if the others weren't willing to try?

"I think that's enough adventure for today," Tai smiled once again and placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder, "we should head back now."

"Um," Ray popped up, "What about our shelter?"

"Oh, right," Tai had just remembered.

"I suppose we could split the team up." Izzy suggested, "But we'll have to allow the other parents to know what happened to their kids."

"I almost forgot!" Matt poured out, "they have no idea that their children are in another world!"

"Don't worry about them," Kenny spoke up, "They'll probably meet Mr. Dickenson and I'm sure he'll provide them with a hotel room."

"Yeah!" Tyson shouted, "Mr. D's great for getting good arrangements!"

"Now that that problem is settled, we can figure out what to do with you guys." Tai stated.

"Why don't we just stay here," Tyson looked around at the forest that surrounded him.

"That would be a good idea," Sora said, "if the Digiworld wouldn't so dangerous."

"I can't be that dangerous." said Ray, "after all, we did beat the Digimon's worst enemy."

"That wouldn't really matter," Matt pointed out, "the Digimon Emperor doesn't come out at night."

Tyson snorted, "What a 'fraidy cat,"

"Well," Joe, another Digidestined that hadn't pretty much said anything since the gang got to the digiworld, noted, "If the Digimon Emperor won't be here, the major threat is gone. I don't see why they can't stay."

"Well…," Tai rubbed his chin in thought.

The Bladebreakers, or most of them at least, gave a big grin. Kenny gave a worried look and Kai didn't seem phased at all.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Tyson," said his new Digimon partner, who had changed back to Veemon, "we'll watch out for ya!"

"Considering the Digimon will be here to accompany then," Izzy spoke up, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yes!" Max and Tyson high-fived each other. They were both dying to check out this crazy new world.

Kenny started to whimper, "You've got to be kidding me! I can't stay here all day and night. Who knows how long we'll be here for! What are we supposed to eat? What shelter do we have! We know nothing of this place!"

"Relax chief." Ray put a reassuring hand on Kenny's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"It's not like you're the first to do this you know." Tai cut in.

Everyone looked at Tai in shock.

"What do you mean, Tai?" Tyson asked confused.

"Whoa! Wait!" Ray shouted, "you mean you've had to stay over night here too before!"

"Not for just one night," Matt smirked with a giggle, "We've had to stay here months on end not knowing if we'll ever get out of here."

"That must've been scary." Max frowned.

"It was never really scary, only depressing. The Digimon…well…the bad ones…now _those _were scary." Joe told them.

"Don't worry though," Tai smiled, "If you ever get the feeling like you've got to get out of here," he paused and looked around. He then pointed at a box object that looked like a television, "you just point you're D3 to one of those and it'll take you back to our world."

"D3's?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Izzy said. "You remember those devices given to you when you came here?"

Tyson pulled a blue, sort of oval shaped, Digivice from his pocket, "You mean this thing?"

"Right," Izzy continued, "those are called D3's. They're very prodigious. They're called D3's because of there function. Detect, Discover, Digital. You should also have another device called the Digiterminal. It allows you to keep contact with other Digidestined."

Tyson grew a huge smile on his face. "That's great! Thanks Izzy!"

"You're welcome," Izzy smiled back.

Tyson turned back to his trusty gang. "Ready guys? Tonight we're campin' it, rugged style!"

"Yeah!" Max and Ray shouted happily with their fists in the air.

* * *

P'g: Whoo hoo! I upload another chapter...but now I have to get to work an write another one. These one had been done for a long time so now I have to come up with some fresh stuff. Actually, it sounds like fun! It probably won't be up for awhile though seeing as I'm quite busy this week...anyway...Hope you enjoy this chapter! 


End file.
